


Rise a Knight

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was more then he was yesterday. All thanks to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise a Knight

As he sat there, holding his bleeding fingers, with all it's pain, this weird felling took over him. It all hurt so much, his hand, his wounded male pride, but not his honor.

In fact, that little lord gave him much more than he took. And he didn't mean his new tittle, or even his new lands. That boy, turned man by war, gave him back himself.

This time he could have real pride, no need to hide underneath the shadows anymore. His lord gave him the sun.

The blood dried in his hands. The sun set and the smell of war was still there. he was still there. Maybe it was time to come back to his Marya, to his sons. Maybe it was time to bow to a new lord, to a good lord.


End file.
